chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sorcerer's Army's Deeds
|gold = 500 500 1000 |exp = 500 500 1200 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: }} Part 1/3 Pirika [ I'm so tired... ] Phoena [ Me too. I have a bit of a headache myself. ] Pirika [ That sure was intense, huh? ] Phoena [ Nngggh! ] -- Phoena suddenly hit herself -- Pirika [ W-What's wrong, Phoena? Why are you hitting your face? ] Phoena [ I want to put myself in a different state of mind. Just talking isn't helping any. ] Pirika [ You're right... Let's put some spirit into it! ] Phoena [ Yes! ...But my cheeks kind of hurt. Oww... ] Pirika [ Heh heh heh. Looks like you put a little too much spirit into it. ] -- An explosion ripped through the air -- Pirika [ Ah, ah, ah!? W-What's this!? ] Phoena [ Hero, over there. Someone's fighting! ] Pirika [ She's right! They're using magic. IS this another assignment? ] Katya [ You, what are you doing!? This is a battlefield. Civilians need to take shelter! ] Pirika [ Huh? this isn't a school assignment? ] Katya [ What kind of nonsense is that! This is a real battle! ] Pirika [ Then we'll help you out! ] Katya [ Don't be stupid! If you value your lives, leave now! ] Phoena [ Relax. We're the Volunteer Army, I don't think we'll be a burden. ] Katya [ ...Very well. Then come with me! ] Part 2/3 Velnar [ Hey, you. You're pretty darn good to not be outdone by the Sorcerer's Army! ] Pirika [ You aren't too bad yourself! ] Juni [ Are you a fighter, too? ] Pirika [ Me? I provide support, aid, and all that stuff. ] Juni [ ...I see. Then I guess I should provide support too, maybe? ] Pirika [ Huh? Uh, yeah, sure. But, uh, good luck? ] Juni [ ...Sure, I'll work hard. ] Pirika [ W-W-What was that...? The Sage's Tower really has a lot of weird people. ] Werner [ Stop your darn complaining! The enemy's here. Alright, let's do this!! ] Part 3/3 Katya [ I see. So you're all messengers of Sage Melchior? ] Werner [ To get involved with a twisted sage like him, I take my hat off to you guys. ] Katya [ Don't say that. He may be strange, but he did form and shape the Sorcerer's Army. ] Katya [ Whatever he's in charge of he does very well. ] Juni [ Melchior is abnormal, but he is very skilled. ] Werner [ I think the only reason he does any of this is so he can test his magic weapons. ] Katya [ ...Alright, we're heading back! ] Phoena [ What an abrupt cut-off. ] Pirika [ I wonder if it was really all right asking that kind of a guy to help us. ] Katya [ He's strange, but smart. I don't know what you asked him, but it should be okay. ] Pirika [ I can't relax... ] Katya [ Then you hurry and finish your errand. He can be impatient if he's made to wait... ] Pirika [ Ahh! Hero, let's hurry! ] Phoena [ Ah, please wait! T-Then, if you'll please excuse us! ] -- Phoena rushed off after Pirika -- Katya [ That sure was a hectic group. ] Werner [ Yeah, but they were pretty good. Interesting to see such groups around. ] Katya [ Indeed. That's why I sympathize with them having to deal with such an oddball. ] Werner [ And unexpectedly you're the one with the harshest assessment of the guy... ] Katya [ Yeah, because I have the most chances to deal with him directly. ] Werner [ Ah... You want to go out to drink sometime? It's my treat. ] Katya [ Hm, I appreciate the thought, but no... ]